


til death

by enamuko



Series: Three Houses - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies (Fun AU) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fake Marriage, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but adding anyway so everyone is comfortable, more like political marriage but whatever, obviously all the characters we care about are on the right side of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/enamuko
Summary: Ferdinand has a solution to Lorenz' problem finding a suitable wife; marry him instead. Unfortunately his solution causes more problems than it solves... And as Lorenz becomes more and more invested in this purely political union, he finds that he simply doesn't care.





	til death

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first long-form ideas I had for Three Houses but took me the longest to write because I didn't like how this chapter turned out and scrapped the whole thing and rewrote it all.  
This ship needs more content, their supports are adorable. And their entire C support sounds like they're flirting.  
This takes place in the same Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU as my other fic "Sleeptalk", where the plot has basically been replaced with teen angst and political drama and the entire continent doesn't catch fire the moment Byleth looks away for .5 seconds. But reading one isn't necessary to read the other, they simply take place in the same continuity.

It seemed as though there was something in the water, or perhaps in the very  _ air _ surrounding Garreg Mach Monastery, that made people prone to dropping things. Already that day he had seen Professor Byleth, in her strange mad dash around the campus, return a bottle of half-full perfume to Hilda and a lost letter to Marianne, and that hardly seemed like the end of her journey as she went off in her usual strangely collected sprint…

Lorenz was above such things, of course. Always careful, always precise when it came to both his appearance and his belongings.

Even he wasn’t immune to whatever  _ curse  _ seemed to be gifted on the school grounds, however. Which was the only explanation he could think of for why he found himself retracing his steps throughout the monastery in search of the bloom he wore in his lapel, which must have fallen out when he was wandering the school grounds to take in some fresh air and seek out a potential companion to join him for dinner…

Had it just been any flower, he would have simply given up rather than waste his time. It would have been difficult to find a rose as vibrant and beautiful as the ones grown in his home gardens, of course, but such sacrifices had to be made. But the rose that adorned his uniform was artificial, with petals made of a stiff silken material to keep their shape, modeled after the same roses that grew in Gloucester territory. It was so much more convenient than replacing the thing every time it began to wilt, or worrying about seeming unkempt having flower petals falling from him wherever he went..

It was hardly irreplacable, but it would be so much less annoying if he could just  _ find _ the thing.

He was just about to give up when he heard a clear, almost bell-like voice cut across the courtyard where he had just finished turning the Golden Deer classroom almost upside down in his search, still uncertain why he was so preoccupied with such a thing that could be so easily replaced, except perhaps for the pride of the matter…

“Lorenz!”

Ferdinand came striding down the path towards him, one hand raised in greeting. He wasn’t running uncouthly with mad purpose the way the Professor had been, like a woman possessed, but there was a speed in his stride that made it look like he was about to break out into a light jog but was holding himself back for the sake of propriety.

Ferdinand was perhaps one of the only people in the entire Academy who seemed to give much thought at  _ all _ to the dignity of the way he carried himself, besides himself of course, and Lorenz could certainly appreciate it.

“Ah, Ferdinand,” Lorenz greeted as he came within respectable distance. “What can I do for you?”

His concern for his lapel flower was forgotten, momentarily, as he wondered if perhaps Ferdinand had come to invite him to tea. It had happened only once, and mostly by coincidence; he’d just been happening to pass by when Ferdinand had been sitting down to enjoy a cup, and had been gracious enough to allow him to join him.

Come to think of it, he still hadn’t returned the favour for the lovely tea leaves Ferdinand had gifted him…

“I was hoping I would find you here,” Ferdinand said brightly, with the sort of earnest enthusiasm Lorenz usually considered unbecoming, but when tempered with Ferdinand’s noble airs struck him instead as rather charming. “Pray, is this yours?”

When Ferdinand offered him a brilliant red rose, his heart skipped a beat.

The moment passed quickly, of course, on realizing that the rose he was offering him was the same one that Lorenz had spent the last hour or so desperately searching for. Still, it brought him no less joy than a real one would have.

“It is! Why, Ferdinand, wherever did you find it? I’ve been searching for it all afternoon.” He graciously accepted it and tucked it into its usual spot in one of his buttonholes, securing it as tightly as he could without removing his jacket so that he wouldn’t have to go through this mess again. He was lucky enough the first time, that no one had asked him what he was doing so he wouldn’t have to admit that he’d  _ lost _ one of his noble accoutrements.

“I happened to be passing by the Knight’s Hall when I found it on the path and knew it must be yours,” he replied. “No one else wears a flower of such a brilliant colour. And might I say, the craftsmanship is most excellent— until I had felt it for myself, I would have believed it to be real!”

“Yes, I had it modeled quite specifically from the flowers in my own garden,” Lorenz said. The comment about its authenticity might have sounded insincere coming from anyone else— as a noble son he could certainly  _ afford _ fresh flowers and simply chose not to use them for the sake of convenience, being so far from home— but rarely did a single word from Ferdinand’s mouth sound insincere in any way.

“If that is the case, then the flowers on your estate must be a sight to behold. I had not heard of House Gloucester being known for their roses.”

“I consider them to be something of a passion project,” Lorenz said with pride, straightening his shoulders to better show off the artificial one on his chest. “I believe a proper, exemplary noble should take pride in his land, be it that of his vassals or his own estate. And what could exemplify nobility more than the grace and elegance of a red rose?”

“Lorenz, you never cease to astound me with the care you put into such thoughts.” Ferdinand was shaking his head, but smiling brightly. Perhaps the reason Lorenz couldn’t read any derision or scorn in him— the sort he often got from those outside of the small inner circle of classmates he chose to spend most of his time with— was because he was so very expressive. Perhaps it was not his  _ most _ regal quality— but Lorenz found something very noble in it regardless. “I would love to see them one day. Perhaps if I am ever on a diplomatic trip to Leicester territory, you would be so kind as to show me?”

“I would be more than delighted,” Lorenz replied, feeling something warm bloom in his chest at the thought. There were few people he could imagine appreciating the love and care that went into his garden than Ferdinand. While he had gardeners to tend to the everyday care, he had meticulously planned every inch of it himself, down to the placement of each bush. With his father so preoccupied with his political schemings and his attention so thoroughly turned from his own territory, Lorenz had been more than free to take complete control of the grounds… “Which reminds me, Ferdinand. Speaking of my hosting you, I have yet to make good on my promise to repay you for those lovely tea leaves you so graciously gifted me. And since you went to all the trouble of returning this to me, I have even more to thank you for. Would you care to take tea with me this afternoon?”

“I would be equally delighted— but I’m afraid I’m already running late to my music lesson.”

Ferdinand frowned and looked genuinely troubled by his own refusal, which eased the sting of disappointment that Lorenz felt despite knowing that a polite refusal of such a last minute invitation was perfectly reasonable. Perhaps it was just the fact that yet another one of his dinner invitations had been turned down earlier in the day, this one less politely than most— though considering such an uncouth reaction, he was glad to have not dined with the young lady after all.

“However,” Ferdinand added, his face brightening again, and Lorenz feeling brightened right alongside. “If you are free tomorrow, my schedule is clear, and I would be more than happy to take you up on your offer.”

“I am indeed,” Lorenz immediately replied without even thinking about whether that was true or not. Which was no matter, of course— anything that might interfere, like school work, could be done beforehand or delayed to a later time. Keeping one’s appointments with one’s peers was far more important, particularly considering that some time in the future— soon, Lorenz would say— he would be called upon to lead his house and such meetings would not be with classmates but with fellow leaders.

It was why he was annoyed by the other students scoffing at him for his attempts to talk politics with them; they acted so unconcerned, as if they were not also soon to be called upon to shape the very world around them.

“Then tomorrow it is! Shall we convene at the gazebo at tea time?”

“Certainly. And leave all arrangements to me.”

“I most certainly will— and I will look forward to it, my friend.”

Ferdinand excused himself, then— off to his music lesson, no doubt— and Lorenz simply stood there for a moment to bask in the warmth he felt. When Ferdinand had offered his rose to him, he had felt flustered, nervous— perhaps at the thought that Ferdinand would think him clumsy or forgetful? Or perhaps simply because he was not used to being on the receiving end of such a gift, even from a friend, that the surprise had overtaken him momentarily.

But the feeling inside of his chest now was a different creature entirely. And Lorenz knew it for what it  _ must _ be— the satisfaction and contentment of finding in someone not simply an ally or a kindred spirit, but a  _ friend _ .

And if he wished to deepen that friendship, he had work ahead of him.

Lorenz spent most of the rest of his Saturday ensuring that his schedule as in fact clear, and making the other necessary preparations. He had promised Ferdinand the best House Gloucester had to offer— and he fully intended to deliver on that promise.

And if the busywork helped to distract him from the Professor approaching him to discuss ‘complaints’ she had received from the female noblewomen of the Academy, well— that was neither here nor there.

When the time finally came, such matters were completely out of his mind. He arrived suitably early to ensure everything was arranged to perfection, but not so early that by the time Ferdinand arrived— precisely on schedule, as he knew he would be— the tea would have gone cold.

“Lorenz— at this rate, you’ll spoil me,” Ferdinand laughed as he sat down, with only a cursory inspection of his seat for dust that Lorenz had already made certain was cleared. No matter how elegant and well maintained the gazebos were, they were still outdoors, after all.

“Nonsense,” Lorenz said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the notion entirely. “I promised you the best of House Gloucester and I fully intend to deliver. If anyone deserves the spoils of nobility, it’s you.”

“And you’ll flatter me into the ground as well.” Ferdinand chuckled behind a gloved hand. “Though I must admit, it delights me to hear someone I’ve always considered a paragon of nobility say that. If you beliee it to be so, then I must be doing something right.”

Though Lorenz would have been happy to allow the conversation to simply be the two of them complimenting one another back and forth the entire time, when he paused for a moment to pour the tea, it drifted away to other topics.

Lorenz did not care much for idle gossip— political news was another matter, of course, but considering the relative stability of the three nations of Fodlan at the moment ( _ relative _ being the keyword, as political stability had never been Fodlan’s specialty), even that was reduced to little more than gossip about which corrupt noble was being unfaithful to his wife and which  _ other _ corrupt noble was skimming from his tax collection and placing the blame on his own citizens.

Besides, Ferdinand and Lorenz were students at a prestigous boarding school. There was little for them to talk about  _ other than _ gossip.

“...and honestly, though she and I may not get along, I pity Dorothea for having people constantly making light of her attempts to find a husband. It’s so disrespectful for them to write her off as simply  _ flirting _ .”

“I can certainly sympathize with her,” Lorenz said with a sigh, shaking his head as he folded his arms. “Most people seem to think that my inviting young noble women to dinner is simply  _ skirt chasing _ . They simply don’t understand the difficulties the prospect of marriage poses!”

It was different for Dorothea, of course— she was a commoner. But still Lorenz couldn’t help but sympathize. A common woman she might have been, but even from afar he could tell her search was out of a genuine desire to secure herself a good place in life. Not dissimilar to his own plight, despite their difference in station…

“Why, Lorenz, who has been saying such things?” Ferdinand sounded outraged, and when Lorenz looked back to him, the furrow of his brow and frown on his face confirmed it. It actually made him smile, to see him look like that on his behalf. “Honestly, with Sylvain running about, you would think people would find it easy to tell the difference between noble courtship and  _ skirt chasing _ .”

“Most people lack your level of good sense, Ferdinand. And most people, common or noble, are happy to look for fault in a high-ranking noble like myself wherever they can find it, even if that means fabricating one.” He sighed again. “It’s almost laughable, the way women throw themselves at someone like  _ him _ and his smooth talk, but I simply ask them to a cordial meal and suddenly everyone is running off to tattle on me to Professor Byleth. There’s simply no accounting for taste, I suppose…”

It wasn’t as though he  _ disliked _ Sylvain, although his womanizing did leave a rather poor taste in Lorenz’ mouth, particularly the way he always seemed to leave a trail of broken hearts in his wake. But the idea that even the most upstanding of noble women preferred honeyed words and unkempt good looks to his own good breeding and outstanding grooming was… Discouraging, to say the least.

“Enough of my moping, though,” he said, giving his head a small shake and turning his attention to his tea, which had gone only half-drunk so far because they’d been so absorbed in conversation. “What about yourself, Ferdinand?”

“Hm? Wh-what about myself?”

Ferdinand sounded almost startled by his simple question, and Lorenz had thought that he did look rather deep in thought for a moment…

“Well, you  _ are _ the heir to House Aegir, the foremost political powerhouse in the entire Adrestian Empire. Surely you’ve given some thought to the matter of marriage. Or are you perhaps already betrothed?” 

He’d heard such matters were rather less common than in the Kingdom, where Crests were even  _ more _ valued than in the rest of Fodlan combined and children of noble houses would be arranged to be married from birth if they carried one of particular import. Crests were given due respect in the Alliance as well, of course, but they were just one among many reasons to secure a noble marriage— wealth, status, and honour being others. His father would have turned him out if he’d shown up with a bride who had nothing to offer his family but a Crest. He imagined in the Empire, secular as it was in comparison, such a thing would play a distant fiddle to other political machinations, even if it did hold great import for more practical matters on top of its importance to the church...

“Oh! No, I’m… I have not really given much thought to such matters, I’m afraid.” A light dusting of red graced Ferdinand’s cheeks, and he frowned at what Lorenz realized must be his own shocked expression, which he quickly tried to tame into something more neutral lest Ferdinand feel self-conscious. “My father has, I’m sure, considered many options. But he’s never impressed upon me any urgency to consider the matter myself, or take it into my own hands, as you have.”

“Truly? My father considers it paramount to my duties as heir to our household. And he’s certainly ‘impressed’ upon me the importance of courting a worthy bride.”

Lorenz would be the first to tout the importance of a strong, well-considered marriage as a part of a noble’s duty, but his father’s standards were…  _ High-reaching _ , to be quite blunt, particularly considering the man himself didn’t meet half of them. Lorenz of course wanted to bring honour to House Gloucester with a worthy marriage— hence his insistence on finding a bride— but he was certain he could bring home the Goddess herself and his father would still think of some way to find fault with his choice…

_ “It is the duty of a proper noble son to secure a worthy marriage to a worthy bride _ ,” he’d said, more than once.  _ “If you want me to consider you as such, you must prove it by finding yourself a wife who will lift House Gloucester with her presence.” _

Ugh. Just remembering the lecture he seemed to get at every other turn made his skin want to crawl off of his body, and sent an involuntary shiver through him. He had no problem with the courting itself, but…

“That sounds like a…  _ Demanding  _ task,” Ferdinand said, almost hesitantly. “If you don’t mind me speaking my mind for a moment…”

“Of course not. You’re among friends here,” Lorenz said automatically, hoping his getting lost in thoughts of his father had not made Ferdinand think he had done something to offend him.

“I suppose the whole concept simply… Worries me. So many young noble women seem to be considered little more than bargaining chips for marriages, particularly if they are the only an only child…”

“Ah. Like the young Lady Varley.”

“Precisely.” Ferdinand shook his head. “It is my belief that anyone who exhibits the quality of a proper noble should be honoured as one, regardless of their gender, their Crest, or anything else.”

“On that we most certainly agree.” Lorenz released a tension in his shoulders he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He enjoyed talking politics, but there were always a myriad pratfalls about, especially when discussing traditionalism… You never knew when someone might say something truly outrageous, or when someone might take something  _ you _ said to be truly outrageous…

“I am certain that someone like yourself would treat any noble woman with the greatest respect,” Ferdinand continued. “As I would endeavour to do as well. But knowing the culture that surrounds the system far benefits you or I over our female peers is enough to make me… Quite nervous about the prospect.”

“Indeed…” Lorenz found himself staring thoughtfully into his tea. It was a topic he had given a great deal of thought to, but also little thought at all, at least in the sense that Ferdinand was approaching it. Having his perspective was… As refreshing as it was troubling. “It would certainly be a much simpler affair if everyone approached the matter on equal footing.”

“That is certainly the future I aspire to,” Ferdinand said, brightening up once again. “It is nice to hear you feel the same. There are so many who would simply write it off as ‘the way things are’ and show no concern for the suffering of others…”

“People like my father,” Lorenz said, and immediately felt every muscle in his body tense up as he realized what he had just said, openly, in a public space, to someone who was hardly more than a stranger to him despite how much he might crave his friendship. Nervously, he added, “He is a man far more concerned with the current state of affairs than in looking towards the future. Perhaps that is why he’s left the matter of my betrothal mostly to me.”

Ferdinand nodded; if he had anything to say about Lorenz’ accidental condemnation of his father, it didn’t show. He simply looked thoughtful once more.

Lorenz had certainly not expected his afternoon tea to take such a somber and thought-provoking direction, but he found himself quite pleased with it regardless…

“I suppose it falls to us, then,” Lorenz said after several long moments of silence that left him feeling even more nervous, as if Ferdinand simply needed time to process before making his scathing judgement of his character. “To uphold the  _ true _ exemplary nature of the nobility and ensure that future generations will not suffer such indignities.”

Lorenz had always envisioned himself a passionate leader of the Alliance, or of any part of Fodlan, guiding it towards a bright and prosperous future… The idea of doing so side by side with Ferdinand, becoming the example to which future generations of nobility strived to live up to, filled him with the same warmth that Ferdinand’s kind-hearted earnesty had done the day before.

“In fact,” he continued, after a long sip of his tea, feeling something almost like an adrenaline rush at his own train of thought. “It would be so much easier if you and I could simple marry one another, would it not? Then we would not have to worry about such things…”

He was so caught up in that adrenaline, in the pure elation of having someone to speak to about such matters who both understood the importance and grandeur of nobility while also not excusing their faults, that it took him a moment to process why Ferdinand was staring at him as though he had suddenly grown an extra head.

He’d meant it as a joke, of course. But his exuberance must have made him sound genuine, and he could feel his cheeks turning bright read as he chuckled and prepared to explain his misstep when Ferdinand said,

“Then why don’t we?”

Lorenz stopped.

He blinked, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again when the thought didn’t quite process fast enough and he didn’t want to sit there with his mouth hanging open like a common fool. He started again, but Ferdinand continued on, voice filled with the same exhaltation he’d just felt and leaving him slack-jawed…

“There are no rules against it,” he said. “At least, not in Adrestia; I fear I’m unfamiliar with the marriage customs of the Alliance. But while social convention dictates that marriage is between a man and a woman, as far as I am aware, there is nothing that dictates it  _ must _ be so… And while I have never seen such a union between two nobles, the practice is common enough among, well, commoners…”

Ferdinand wasn’t looking at him as he spoke. He was looking thoughtfully into his tea, thumb and forefinger grasping his chin and brow furrowed in concentration, clearly lost in deep thought that he couldn’t help but speak aloud.

“Ferdinand,” he said, grateful to the Goddess that he did not choke on his own tongue as he very much felt like he was about to, “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Why not?” Ferdinand certainly  _ looked _ serious when he looked up at him, eyebrows drawn down and jaw set in determination. “You and I could accomplish many great things together, and it would certainly leave both of us without any concern that the other party was willing, and when it comes to breeding and refinement we would both be hard pressed to find a better match…”

“ _ Ferdinand _ ,” Lorenz said more firmly, looking about himself to make sure that no one was listening too closely to their conversation; thankfully the gazebo had mostly emptied out, as their conversation had carried their tea far past traditional tea time. The few people remaining were distant enough and absorbed enough in their own conversations for him to feel secure… “I was only joking. I didn’t mean for you to take such a suggestion  _ seriously. _ You and I are both men, both the heirs of our noble houses, we couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh.” Lorenz watched Ferdinand’s shoulders slump, his face fall, and felt a freezing icicle of guilt stab right through his chest. “My apologies, I spoke out of turn, I simply thought— I didn’t know you—”

“I have absolutely nothing against the practice,” he blurted out, unable to bear that look on Ferdinand’s face a moment longer, particularly when it stemmed from him thinking he was a  _ bigot _ . “Quite— quite the opposite, in fact. I apologize, Ferdinand, I meant only to say that there’s no way my father would condone the practice or approve the marriage…”

Lorenz heard Ferdinand breathe a  _ literal _ sigh of relief, and it relieved him as well.

“My apologies, Lorenz.” Ferdinand shook his head. “I never meant to doubt you, but I’m so used to hearing such sentiments…”

“Think nothing of it, it was my own fault. I should have been more clear.” He sighed and rested his chin in his hand, frowning. “It  _ does _ sound lovely, in theory… No more concerns of marriage, no more of my father breathing down my neck about the subject… But he would be more likely to disown me than to accept it.”

“A fear I am all too familiar with,” Ferdinand replied. “I have never asked my father’s opinion on the matter, but I am certain it would be the same, considering the other nobles of his inner circle whom I have met. My only solace is that, as an only child, I doubt very much that I would be disowned for such a thing. To do so would mean handing the title of Prime Minister and control of our household to one of the branch families, and I doubt his pride would allow such a thing…”

“Pride…?” Oh, but he hadn’t considered that… What Ferdinand said of  _ his _ father, Lorenz felt was true of his own. There was very little Count Gloucester allowed to temper his ambition; Lorenz had learned that from a young age. Would bigotry be enough for him to hand over control of his household to a distant cousin…?

“Besides which, I doubt it will be long before I find myself as the head of household…” Ferdinand’s voice lowered as he leaned in. “I trust you can keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“My father has made no great friend of Edelgard, and considering the Emperor’s health… Well, I would certainly not be surprised to hear him ‘politely requested’ to retire from his position when she ascends the throne in a few years’ time…”

That was perhaps not as applicable to himself; Lorenz foresaw his father clinging to his position as long as possible, and no matter that he had made a fair few ‘mistakes’ during his time on the council, he highly doubted he had made enemies enough for such a thing…

Still, he felt lifted by the idea. He  _ had _ very much liked the sound of it. Oh, Lorenz enjoyed the company of the young noble women he made to court, of course… But to him, his position and duty were paramount. And his duty, according to his father, was to find someone to wed who was sophisticated, intelligent, noble, graceful…

Ferdinand might not have been a noble  _ woman _ , but he certainly fulfilled absolutely every one of the other requirements.

It would mean no more constant searching only to be thwarted by a polite rejection, no more letters from home with inquiries about the status of his search couched carefully in them but not so carefully that Lorenz didn’t notice they were there…

“Let’s do it.”

Again the words spilled out of him before he could stop to think about them, but this time he didn’t allow himself to pull away from them when he realized what he had said. The shocked look on Ferdinand’s face would have made it worthwhile regardless.

“You’re serious?” Ferdinand asked, brightly, voice brimming with that enthusiasm again…

“I would hardly joke about such important matters,” Lorenz said, ignoring the fact that he had just joked about the exact same matter not five minutes ago, which had drawn them into this conversation in the first place. “It’s reckless, certainly. Foolhardy, even. And there’s every chance my father will refuse to acknowledge it regardless of its legitimacy. But if we are to be a shining example to future generations, then we must start somewhere, no? Breaking down such barriers so that others might follow?”

“My thoughts precisely!” Ferdinand’s smile was blinding— radiant, even. And though Lorenz felt a horrible nervous weight in the bottom of his stomach thinking about what he was agreeing to, what it might mean for him in the future, he couldn’t help but to return such a smile. “I suppose we must have the necessary preparations— I hardly know where to begin—”

“Wait— you want to do this— now?” Somehow that part hadn’t crossed Lorenz’ mind.

“Of course! Well, not precisely right this moment, but— As soon as we are able. We must grab the bull by the horns, Lorenz— and it will only help us to do so now, while we are outside of our fathers’ reach, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I… Suppose that’s true.” Lorenz chuckled— giggled, almost, with the elation building up inside of him. The thought of such blatant disobedience was at once terrifying and thrilling. “I suppose that means we have some work ahead of us, sorting out the details, don’t we?”

“That we do, my friend,” Ferdinand said with a chuckle. “But rest assured. It will be well worth it when our names are written together in the history books.”

Oh, yes. Lorenz quite liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorenz: /has a blatantly obvious crush on one of his close male friends who openly proposes to him/  
Lorenz: my isn't friendship wonderful :))))  
OR:  
Lorenz: Ferdinand is gorgeous. Radiantly beautiful. A true paragon among men.  
Lorenz: no homo tho


End file.
